


Di fratelli e di cose che non si imparano sui libri

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [7]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/moulin_rouge_challenge.html">Moulin Rouge Challenge, TRC Fuma, 03. "The greatest thing / You'll ever learn / Is just to love and / Be loved in return"</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 7 dicembre, Pupazzo di neve</a></p><p>– Eh, niisan, quando si mette su famiglia bisogna fare dei sacrifici!</p><p>Sequel di tutte e tre le storie, e prequel di "Natale in famiglia"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di fratelli e di cose che non si imparano sui libri

Capitava di incontrarsi, a volte.

Fuma sapeva che era Seishiro ad incrociare volutamente il loro cammino, e ne era felice (Kamui un po’ meno); quella volta si erano ritrovati sul pianeta della Strega, in pieno inverno, e la gioia di Subaru sembrava avere il potere di contagiare anche il suo scontrosissimo gemello.

– Cosa sei venuto ad impegnare, stavolta? – aveva chiesto Fuma, ridendo – L’altro occhio mi sa che non ti conviene, niisan.

– Non sono fortunato come te, fratello, che puoi scambiare con la Strega quel gattaccio insopportabile – aveva risposto Seishiro, con un’alzata di spalle.

– Perché non torni a lavorare per lei?

– Perché non mi è mai piaciuto stare sotto padrone, Fu-chan. E poi, dandole un po’ di sangue, possiamo guadagnarci il diritto di viaggiare diverse volte, quindi direi che posso risparmiarmi questo fastidio; ogni tanto però ci penso, il che mi preoccupa molto, starò invecchiando?

– Eh, niisan, quando si mette su famiglia bisogna fare dei sacrifici! – commentò Fuma, ridendo; poco più in là, sul giardino pubblico deserto ed innevato, i gemelli erano impegnati con un pupazzo di neve alto più di loro, Kamui vestito di nero e porpora, Subaru di bianco, come una statuetta di ghiaccio semovente. Seishiro guardava le mosse del suo vampiro con un sorriso strano, nuovo, che fece sorridere di riflesso suo fratello.

– Eh sì – esclamò ad un tratto – Aveva proprio ragione quel cantante.

– Quale, Fu-chan?

– Niente – rispose il minore dei Cacciatori, osservando Kamui, che litigava a morte con la neve che non voleva farsi lisciare come diceva lui e, preso dalla furia, aveva sfoderato gli artigli, stracciando i suoi guanti e rimanendo a guardarli imbronciato. Doveva decidersi a regalargliene un paio di quelli senza dita, non poteva comprargliene uno nuovo al giorno! – È che ci sono cose che non si imparano né con i viaggi, né sui libri.

 


End file.
